


Basking in the Warmth

by onihunter305



Series: Malec/Madzie [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Parental Magnus, Post Episode: S2E10, parental alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10257125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onihunter305/pseuds/onihunter305
Summary: Magnus was no stranger to having a person, or two, in his bed. But the reason behind his current bedmates broke his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the first story in this series although it is not necessary to read that one to understand this one. It can be read as a one-shot. 
> 
> Takes a peak at the lives of Alec/Magnus/Madzie after the attack on the Institute and how they are dealing with it.

Magnus sighed as he felt the bed dip and another person join him in bed. He shifted slightly to the side to give the taller Shadowhunter more room. He smiled as he felt an arm wrap around his body and pull him close. Alec's warm body spooned against Magnus' and the older warlock could feel the soft fabric of Alec's worn t-shirt against the bare skin of his back. 

This had become the norm the past few weeks. Alec had been coming to Magnus' loft and climbing into his bed as soon as he finished all of his work at the Institute or was done with his patrols for the night. Magnus wasn't complaining, far from it. He loved having the other man in his bed. He just wished it was for better reasons.

"You alright love?" Magnus asked, just like he did every night.

"Yeah, just wanted to hold you tonight," Alec responded quietly, tightening his grip around Manus' waist and rubbing the exposed skin with his thumb.

Magnus sighed, he was worried about Alec. Ever since the attack on the Institute, and Alec's subsequent panic attack that followed, he found the young shadowhunter struggling. 

~*~

The night after the attack Alec had returned to the institute to take care of his family and try to deal with the aftermath of the battle. There was so much paperwork and questions to answer that Magnus had been unable to see him for a full week. During that time Magnus had focused on settling his new young charge, Madzie, into his life. He had rearranged his loft to include a small bedroom for her which he had allowed her to decorate as she pleased. He had also begun working with her to control her powers. He didn't want her to grow up believing her powers were only meant for hurting others. 

As busy as he was, he missed seeing Alec and had longed for some time with the other man. So, when the opportunity arose, he jumped at the chance to invite his boyfriend over for dinner with him and Madzie. The sight that had met him when he opened the door for Alec broke his heart. His strong boyfriend looked exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes. Magnus had quickly rushed him into the loft and sat him down demanding to know what had happened to him. 

Alec had steadfastly refused to tell Magnus what as wrong, choosing instead to just reassure him he was fine and just overworked in the aftermath of the battle at the Institute. Magnus had pretended to believe him for arguments sake and they had enjoyed a nice dinner together. Afterwards, while Alec was showering, Magnus had contacted Isabelle, knowing she would have some answers for him.

He had been shocked, and upset, to learn that Alec had been having nightmares every night, calling out for him and waking his siblings. Isabelle reported that both her and Jace had been woken multiple times by Alec's cries but neither of them had been able to get Alec to talk about them.

That night, after they put Madzie to sleep together, Magnus had led Alec to the bedroom. Under the guise of giving the younger man a massage, Magnus had parked himself on top of Alec's back and began to rub his tense shoulders. Once he had lulled Alec into a relaxed state he began questioning him about his nightmares. At first Alec was reluctant to tell him anything but eventually he admitted that he had been struggling since the attack. That he had nightmares every night about Magnus being killed by the soul sword during the battle. That night Magnus had held Alec as he cried out his fears of losing the man he loved and then tucked them both into bed. For the first time in a week Alec was able to get a full nights sleep.

Since then, Alec had been sneaking into his bed every night. And although Alec still had nightmares from time to time, Magnus was always there to hold him and comfort him and reassure him that he was safe and sound. 

~*~

"Alright love, let's get some sleep then," Magnus said, brought out of his thoughts by another gentle squeeze from Alec.

"Night Mags. Love you," Alec whispered into the back of Magnus' neck, the tension leaving his body as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Love you too," Magnus whispered back to the now sleeping man.

Magnus continued to stay awake for a little while longer, wanting to make sure this would be a night of restful sleep for the man he loved. After about ten minutes of listening to his steady breathing Magnus began to feel the tendrils of sleep upon him.

Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard the door to his bedroom creak open and light stream in from the other room. Opening his eyes and looking over to that area he saw the silhouette of his young warlock charge in his doorway. 

"Hello Sweat Pea, are you alright?" Magnus whispered the question, not wanting to disturb the sleeping shadowhunter behind him. 

He could see her shake her head but the light streaming in from behind her made it difficult to see her face. If he could, he would bet there would be tear tracks leftover from a nightmare. Without saying another word, Magnus lifted the sheets in front of him and patted the empty space. Madzie didn't need any other encouragement, she jumped into action and threw herself into the bed, curling against Magnus' bare chest. 

"Nightmare?" Magnus asked already knowing the answer, use to her joining him and Alec in bed. Ever since she had started staying with him he had been woken up by her nightmares. During the first week he got into the habit of bringing her back to his bed with him to comfort her. Ever since then she had begun to come to him after a nightmare. Although he hated that she suffered from them, he was happy that she knew to come to him with her fears.

"The bad man hurt you and Alec again," she said softly, her voice muffled by his chest.

"You don't have to worry about the bad man anymore," Magnus whispered, kissing her forehead gently. "You are safe here, between the strong shadowhunter behind me and my own powers, you have nothing to worry about. We won't let anything bad happen to you," Magnus reassured her. 

She didn't reply verbally, choosing to nod into his chest instead.

"Alright Sweat Pea, how about we get some sleep and in the morning we can make dear Alexander waffles. They're his favorite," Magnus finished with a stage whisper. 

Again Madzie chose not to verbally respond, she nodded again and Magnus imagined she was smiling. Her small arms wrapped around Magnus' free arm and she snuggled closely before falling back asleep.

Magnus felt Alec's arm tighten around him slightly and he laced his fingers with the younger man to reassure him as he wrapped his other arm around the little girl in front of him. Although he hated the reasons that brought these two people into his bed, he felt loved by the warmth surrounding him. With the shadowhunter he loved at his back, and the young warlock he was beginning to think of as a daughter in his arms, Magnus couldn't help but bask in the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I was convinced, mostly by my own head cannon Alec/Magnus/Madzie love. And so this series was born. Hopefully it helps me deal with the loss of Shadowhunters episodes until June. I will post when thoughts come to me or when I have an idea I want to get out about this wonderful trio. I have a few small ideas that will be cute/fun I hope. And, as always, I hope you all continue to enjoy.


End file.
